LoveHaru
by KimyouTeki
Summary: Yaoi! Hatsuharu buys a love potion, but can't decide who to use it on. Haru x Yuki, Haru x Kyou.
1. Just a Spark

Kimyo: Hello, all! This is a response to Lovely NanamiChan's challenge, which is elsewhere! It's going to be a multi-chaptered story about Haru and his love for Yuki and Kyou. There's an uncut version posted elsewhere, but plotwise, this is the same story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Haru, Yuki, or Kyou. However, the Magic Shoppe and the bishies who work there are mine, so please don't use them in your own stories. Okay, let the fun begin!

_Warnings: Yaoi, CrossDressing, Reference to swallowing blood._

**Chapter One  
Just a Spark**

He'd been lost for days, but he finally found it.

It was a sunny afternoon, and the streets were fairly quiet.

_This is a strange neighborhood,_ thought Haru.

The buildings were in many different architectural designs, painted in bright colors, alot with beautiful, elaborate grafitti. He strolled to the storefront he wanted. He looked at the sign, then at the flyer in his hand.

_SPARKS_

_Japan's Premiere Magick Shoppe_

_Potions, Charms, Talismans,  
Books, Candles, Incense, Herbs_

_Your heart's desire  
is within your reach!_

_Open 24/7_

_Consultations available._

The store's front windows were painted black. He then noticed a bishie dressed like a geisha standing by the door. He had spiky black hair and looked to be about twenty years old. His face was almost as lovely as Yuki's. Haru felt a blush creeping up his face.

"Are you here for a consultation?"

"Uh... I thought I'd just look around..."

He smiled politely. "Of course." He opened the door and let Haru in.

Hatsuharu looked around and beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. There were books and papers stacked on every available surface, including the floor. The only illumination was candles, dozens of them standing everywhere. He didn't see anything that looked magical, and there wasn't anyone there.

A voice came from the back: "I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Don't leave!" accompanied by running bootsteps. A young man with fluffy blonde hair burst into view from a hallway behind one of the bookshelves. He ran, jumped down a few steps, and came to a screeching halt behind the counter.

He took a big breath and smiled. "So anyway, how can I help you?"

Haru sweatdropped. "I'm just looking."

"For a love potion, right?"

Haru blinky-blinked.

The blonde boy winked. "Dude, you're blushing. It's wicked obvious." He came around from behind the counter and joined Haru, then proceeded to lead him up the steps, towards the back of the shop. "So what's your name? You from 'round here?"

"I was born here. The name's Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Hatsuharu..." They reached a cupboard in the back corner. He smiled at Haru and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ezra, but my boyfriend calls me RaChan 'cause it's easier to pronounce."

Haru shook his hand, and RaChan turned Haru's hand over, peering at his palm. "Hmm... Healthy... Huge family... Strong genes..." He tilted his head and squinted. "Well, in a certain sense... You're good at physical stuff, but you also like to read..."

"Where's the...?"

"Right, right, love potion." He opened the cupboard to reveal a wide array of strange bottles, tiny ornamental boxes, dolls, talismans, and more. RaChan selected a mojo bag made of soft brown leather. "Here it is."

Haru reached for it, but RaChan twirled the bag on his index finger by its pullstrings. "Have you ever used love magic before?"

"I'll take it. How much?"

He stopped twirling the bag and closed his hand around it. "You can't force someone to love you, you know. If you give this to someone who doesn't like you at all, nothing will happen. Also, it's only temporary."

Haru frowned.

"This powder only lasts several days. It doesn't make someone love you, it merely plants a spark. It's up to you to nurture that spark. If it's truly not meant to be, nothing can change that."

Haru scowled. "Then what's the point?"

"That's why this store isn't packed. People think magic is a quick fix, then they're disappointed to find out you have to actually work to reach your goals. Don't chicken out, Man. Give it a shot."

"How much is it?"

"Thirty bucks."

"I'll take it."

RaChan smiled and began leading Haru to the front. "Okay, here's how it works. Go home and make sure no one'll interrupt you for an hour or two. Make some rice." He went around the counter and faced Haru. "You're gonna make some _onigiri._ You have to cut yourself and add some blood. Sprinkle this powder into the rice while you mold the rice balls, a little at a time until it's all gone."

Haru was irked at the thought of making Yuki consume his blood. RaChan saw the look on his face.

"Don't let it bother you so much. Okay, while you're molding the rice balls, you have to stay focused on the person you love. You have to feel passion so fervent that if he were in the room, you'd throw him down and bang the fuck out of him then and there."

The faux geisha came in, his face rosy.

RaChan smiled. "Hey, Megs."

"It's too hot out there," sighed Megumi. "I'm going to take a nap."

"'Kay."

He disappeared down the same hallway RaChan had come out of. RaChan watched him leave, then returned his attention to Hatsuharu. "Take the _onigiri_ to your target, but don't watch him eat. You have to leave and go back the next day. You'll have about a week to win his heart." He looked around. "Maybe I should write it down."

"No, I've got it."

"Okay, then." He dropped the mojo bag into a paper sack and handed it to Haru. "Good luck."

o o o

The sky was turning a deep orange as Haru finally reached his bedroom, looking shifty with a paper sack under one arm and a rice cooker under the other. He locked the door and started the rice cooking. His heart was already racing as he couldn't stop questioning the fairness of what he was going to do.

He opened the mojo bag and brought out a tin. Inside the tin was a talc-like blue powder. He sampled it and found it had an herbal tea-like flavor.

_I'm really going to do this. It's not mind control. It's just a spark._

Once the rice was ready, he began making the _onigiri. _Eyes closed, he pictured Yuki. He thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

_A flash of orange hair... Red eyes..._

_Kyou..._

Haru opened his eyes, but didn't stop.

_I love them both. I don't want to choose._

He shook his head.

_I have to focus. I can't have them both._

o o o

It was dark by the time Haru got to Shigure's house. The first sound that reached him as he approached was Kyou's voice echoing through the woods.

_"Hah! Hyaah! Hah!"_

When Haru walked up, cradling his gift, Kyou stopped punching and kicking the air and offered him a cursory glance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Kyou."

Kyou paused when he noticed that Haru was blushing. Amused, he thought to himself that Haru looked like a schoolgirl about to give a boy chocolates on V-day. He let a sigh out through his nostrils. "He's inside."

"Thanks."

Yuki was alone in the livingroom, reading a magazine, looking very cozy in the _kotatsu._ He looked up when Haru entered, his eyes a cool lavender.

Neither of them said anything for a few long seconds. Finally, a little vein popped out on Yuki's forehead. "Stop staring at me."

Yuki turned back to his magazine. "... She's not here."

"Huh?"

"Miss Honda. She went to spend the night with Miss Hana and Miss Uo."

"I came to see you, actually."

Yuki looked up at him, his expression indicating nothing more than slight annoyance. "What is it?" As Yuki said this, his lips almost imperceptibly pursed.

Haru held out the lovingly wrapped bundle. "I brought you a gift."

He stood frozen, waiting for Yuki to accept the gift. They stared at each other, and Haru felt such coldness coming from his cousin. _Maybe I shouldn't give this to him. He acts as if he hates me..._

The mental image of Yuki came to him-- that day he ran into Yuki at Sohma House, when he'd yelled at Yuki. He could hear Yuki's kind words, see his sweet smile.

_Yuki... have you grown to hate me? Does my love disgust you?_

He decided to take the onigiri back. _To force him to feel anything for me would be too close to rape._

His arm began to pull back, but Yuki had already taken the bundle away. "I will accept this with much appreciation." He smiled, and Haru could not help but blush an even deeper crimson.

o o o

A short timeafter Haru had left, Kyou came in from his training and found Yuki, still lounging at the kotatsu reading, and now eating the onigiri Haru had brought.

Kyou wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. "He came all the way over here to bring you some damn rice balls?"

"Mmh." Yuki nodded and swallowed. "They're actually quite delicious."

Kyou sweatdropped and eyed them for a second, his stomach feeling empty in Tohru's absence. He swiped one of the two that were still on the plate and ran down the hall, cramming it into his mouth.

Yuki growled, but didn't waste his time chasing that stupid cat. There was still one onigiri left, so he grabbed it and savored the alluring taste.

"mmh..."_ Arigatou, Haru..._

o o o

RaChan closed and locked up the storefront, then retired to the back, where there was a small apartment. He found his lover, Megumi, in bed, using the phone.

"Don't worry, Lolly. We're taking good care of your shop. Do you want to talk to RaChan?"

RaChan hopped onto the bed and grabbed the phone. "Hey, Lolly! Havin' fun on vacation? ... Uh-huh... Yep... Hey, guess what! I sold three crystal balls, five decks of tarot cards, and a love potion today!"

A long silence over the other end. "... Ezra, I don't stock love potions anymore. You of all people should know they're too potent for casual customers to even know about."

"Oh... Hnh." RaChan's eyes widened.

"Then WHAT the HELL did I sell that black-and-white haired kid?"

**1**

**just a spark**

**finish**


	2. The Worst of Me

Kimyo: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad the response to this story was so good!

Calyco, Megumi's an OC named after one of my favorite voice actresses, Megumi Ogata. When I posted ch. 1, it had actually slipped my mind that FB already has a Megumi. I don't think Hanajima's brother will be in this story, but if he appears, I'll call him MeguChan or something.

Thanks for reviewing also go to Thee Bycth, My Bloody Hell, DannyPhantomLover, midnight-shadows-69, Laurena, Shou-Shou, Captain Lidya, Oracle of Elements, and Talk It Out! 

Let's get on with it, shall we?

**Two  
The Worst of Me**

_For a moment, Haru thought  
that Akito must have dyed his hair._

o o o

It was a bright, crisp morning with a perfect blue sky and only a mild chill in the air. Haru had agonized since before dawn about what to wear to Shigure's house. He'd wanted to wear something special, this was an important day, after all.

If only he'd had time to buy something... and it wasn't like he could borrow something. He'd look like a dorky kid playing dress up in one of Hatori's suits, and he doubted Yuki would be happy to see him in one of Ayame or Akito's outfits. He sure as hell wasn't about to borrow one of Ritsu's kimonos. So he'd wound up wearing his usual ensemble, a black shirt and black leather pants, and the same old scuffed black boots.

Setting off, however, he'd not made it past the gates of Sohma House. He'd been stopped in his tracks by the most unusual sight of Yuki striding up the walkway to meet him. That Yuki had returned to Sohma House was not the bizarre part; it was his appearance.

"... Yuki?"

His smile widened. He kept his gaze fixed with Haru's as he continued to close the distance between them. He was wearing a _juban,_ lingerie meant to be worn under the kimono, and it was clearly a woman's juban. It was lavender, with silver flecks and long sleeves. It was undeniably beautiful, but Haru found something about the look in Yuki's eyes frightening.

_... So cruel... He looks just like Akito..._

Yuki didn't slow down or say a word. As Haru began to recoil, Yuki seized him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Wait!" Haru put both hands up against Yuki's chest to stop him. "What are you doing? Akito--"

Yuki sneered. "He can go to hell."

Moving Haru's arms aside, he closed in. Haru's eyes widened as he felt Yuki's hot, wet tongue licking a trail up the side of his neck, to his earlobe. He blew into Haru's ear-- the sensation sent a euphoric bolt from Haru's earlobe, down his spine, to his--

_"... aaahhh..."_ Haru closed his eyes, his knees weak.

"Haru, you smell good... You taste..." another lick-- "... so good... _mmmhh..._ I want to make love to you..."

"Get the hell away from him, you DAMN RAT!"

They turned and there stood Kyou, who had just entered the gates. Yuki wrapped his arms tighter around Haru's neck and laughed as Kyou charged them, his eyes blazing white with rage, huge veins popping out all over his head. His cat ears and tail were out, and fluffed straight up.

As Kyou got closer, Yuki gently pushed Haru aside and assumed a fighting stance. "Come on, Stupid Cat. Make a fool of yourself yet again."

_"HYAAAAHHH!"_

Kyou rushed forward fist first-- Yuki deftly stepped aside, then chopped Kyou on the back of his neck. Kyou's eyes widened as he stumbled to an unsteady halt. He kept his face hidden as he steadied his breath.

Yuki narrowed his eyes, which made him look eerily like Akito. "Don't tell me you're already spent." He snorted and loosened his stance. "But then, what else could I expect from such a hot-headed idiot?"

Kyou turned to look at Yuki, and the rage in his eyes made Haru jolt. Goosebumps popped out on his arms-- he felt like he'd just looked into the demonic eyes of Kyou's true form.

"I'll kill you." It wasn't his usual empty threat. Haru could tell that Kyou was simply stating a fact.

Yuki didn't hide his smile. Without even bothering to kick off his _geta_ sandals, he took a stance and beckoned.

Kyou's teeth were bared, and beads of sweat stood out on his face.

He took a moment to look at Haru, who was standing on the grass. Kyou's features softened for a moment as they gazed at each other. Haru blushed. There was affection there.

_Kyou..._

He thought again of Akito. He looked around and saw no one, but Akito could appear in one of those big picture windows at any moment. "Stop. You have to stop fighting."

They didn't take notice of him.

This fight was different. This wasn't like their usual clash, or even anything like before Tohru had entered their lives, when they'd beaten each other bloody on an almost daily basis.

_Shit! They're honestly trying to kill each other!_ "Stop!"

He ran between them, and they stopped.

Yuki stood tall and proud, scarcely a hair out of place. That sneer did not leave his face. He was looking past Haru, at Kyou.

Kyou was on one knee, dripping sweat. He was panting for breath.

Yuki hooked his arm under Haru's elbow and addressed Kyou. "He belongs to me now, got it? Don't interfere."

Kyou jumped to his feet.

"He's not your property, _Kusou Nezumi!"_ He looked at Haru and his countenance became desperate.

"Don't go with him, Haru! Don't you remember how cold he's been to you all these years? He'll break your heart. Don't let him do it." He paused. "I'm the one who loves you. I just didn't have the guts to say it, or even acknowledge it."

Yuki got in Kyou's face. "Look, the _Baka Neko_ has learned a fifty-cent word." He closed in, forcing Kyou backwards. "Stop embarassing yourself. The cat is nothing. You will always be inferior. Don't waste Haru's time."

Haru couldn't begin to figure out what the fuck was going on. _Did I screw up the spell? Even if that accounts for Yuki, why is Kyou--_ He gasped. "Akito."

Yuki and Kyou turned to look in the direction Haru was looking in. There was Akito, standing in one of the picture windows, smiling wickedly at Yuki.

_Did he see?_

Before Haru could react, Yuki was sprinting across the grass, straight to the window. As Haru and Kyou watched, Yuki climbed up the side of the house, jumped into the window, and pounced on Akito. Both vanished from sight.

Haru moved to run into the house, but Kyou pulled him back.

"What are you doing? They're going to kill each other!"

Kyou laughed, "Let'em."

o o o

As they crashed to the tatami mat floor, Yuki landed on top. He threw the first strike across Akito's cruel, reptilian face.

Akito raised his arms in defense. Yuki seized his wrists and pinned his arms to the floor. His face was over Akito's now, just short of touching.

Yuki relished the sight of Akito's wide, fearful eyes.

"What's wrong, Akito? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

Akito glowered, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and upper lip, his breath coming fast. "Get off of me."

Yuki tightened his grip on Akito's wrists, making him cry out.

"I just came here to thank you, Akito, for all the _lessons_ you taught me..."

He leaned down and whispered in Akito's ear. __

"... in that little... dark... room."

o o o

"Let go, goddamnit!"

Kyou had an iron grip on Haru's upper arms. There was rage and hurt written all over his face.

"Why the fuck are you chasing after that damn rat like everyone else? Do I have to look like a _fucking GIRL_ to get you to notice me? Is that it, Haru? It's not enough that I'm the only one that _FUCKING LOVES YOU?"_

Haru stopped struggling and looked Kyou straight in the eyes.

"Did you eat one of the riceballs I took to Yuki yesterday?"

Kyou's grip and expression both softened and he shot a guilty glance down at the grass. "I was jealous. I want you for myself."

Haru shook his head. "Kyou, this isn't the real you--"

"Yes it is! This is the real me! I love you, Haru!" His grip had tightened painfully as his voice rose.

"No, listen to me! You're under a spell-- _mmph!"_

Kyou had both arms around Haru's neck, one hand on the back of his head, pulling them together in a deep, hard kiss. Kyou tilted his head and used his tongue to pry Haru's jaw apart, forcing his way in. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling around the cloth of Kyou's T-shirt in a white-knuckled death grip.

Haru struggled and broke the kiss, trying to pull away. "We can't. We have to help Yuki."

Kyou screamed. It was a long, guttural cry of rage.

"Yuki! It's always Yuki! He's perfect! He's beautiful! How could you do this to me? _Hyaahh!"_

He punched Haru _hard_ across the cheekbone. Haru half spun and fell to the grass. He caught himself on his elbows, then turned his head. Kyou stood over him, teeth bared, eyes blank with a bestial rage, a fiery red aura emanating from him.

"I love you so much and _YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE!"_

o o o

_thwak-thud! thwak-thud! thwak-thud!_

Yuki first grabbed a handful of Akito's bangs and pulled his head up a few inches from the floor, then punched him in the nose/eye area. As he did this he let go of Akito's bangs, so his head would snap back and smash into the floor. Akito's body had gone slack.

"So..."

_thwak-thud!_

"This is the almighty head of the Sohma Clan."

_thwak-thud!_

"I can't believe..."

_thwak-thud!_

"I wasted all those years..."

_thwak-thud!_

"Fearing you..."

_thwak-thud!_

"Looking up to you..."

_thwak-thud!_

"Hating you..."

_thwak-thud!_

"Hating you so much..."

He stopped now, short of breath, and looked down upon Akito's bloody, beaten face. Akito wasn't moving, but Yuki could hear his labored breaths.

His slender hands went around Akito's neck. Akito whimpered.

"I hate you..."

The hands tightened.

_"-- Nnh!"_ Akito struggled weakly. His mouth yawed open as he tried to breathe.

"I hate you. I _HATE YOU!"_

o o o

"Stay down, Asshole."

Kyou shoved Haru's face into the grass and straddled the small of his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Kyou, stop! What are you doing?"

"Yuki! Yuki! Everyone loves Yuki! He's so sweet! He's so cute! _NNRRRAAUGHH!"_

Both of Kyou's fists punched the ground on either side of Haru's head, making him wince. Kyou's body was on him now-- Haru could feel the feverish heat of his cousin's chest pressing down on his back. Kyou's teeth grazed Haru's neck, then closed around the flesh. Haru gasped.

The teeth closed tighter and broke the skin. Haru cried out.

Kyou let go and licked at the blood seeping from the love bite. _"Mmmhh... hmmmhh... oishishii da nyaa..."_

"Kyou, stop this!" _Please, not like this!_

Kyou raked his fingers into Haru's hair and yanked, making Haru yelp. He looked helplessly up into red eyes.

"If you don't stop this, I'll go black and things will just get worse. Please..."

Kyou seemed not to hear him. "You'll be mine. I'll _make_ you mine, right here on the grass." He kissed Haru again, harder, then shoved his face down, holding him in place.

He began to move his body against Haru's in a steady sexual rythm. Haru gasped as he felt something hard press against him through their clothes.

"Stop, Kyou!" _You don't know what you're doing!_

Suddenly, Kyou's body heat was gone. Haru heard him cry out and turned in time to see Kyou hit the grass about fifteen feet away. Then he noticed the new arrivals.

There on the path stood RaChan and Megumi, the bishies from the magick shoppe. Megumi had ditched the kimonos for simple black garb.

RaChan ran and knelt beside Haru. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Before Haru could answer, Kyou had jumped to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed at them. "Get the fuck out of here!" He took notice of RaChan.

"Get away from him! He's mine!" He charged.

Megumi waved one of his hands, and an invisible force hurled Kyou backwards and to the ground once again. This time, he was knocked unconscious.

RaChan cringed. "Be more careful! He's a kid, for cryin' out loud!"

Sitting up, Haru became aware of Yuki's voice inside. He grabbed RaChan's arm and pointed at the window. "Inside. He's going to kill him."

o o o

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

Akito wasn't fighting anymore, but his eyes were open, his brow creased in an utterly hopeless fear, and resignation.

Yuki never took his eyes from Akito's. He wanted to watch as the light in Akito's eyes faded. He wanted to watch Akito die.

So lost was he in this, he didn't notice the sliding doors flying open. RaChan rushed in and pulled Yuki away, prying his fingers from around Akito's neck.

"Let go of me! I have to kill him!"

RaChan held Yuki in a harmless, but inescapable hold. "You need to calm down!"

Akito had slowly backed up on his haunches, coughing and gasping. He rubbed his neck, staring at Yuki with wild, horrified eyes.

Yuki's gaze never wavered-- he bared his teeth in a snarl.

"I'll KILL you! You're DEAD!" he spat at Akito.

RaChan pulled him back and tightened his grip just enough to get his attention. "Listen to me. You're under the influence of a drug. Just calm down. Take a deep breath--"

_-- pon!_

Lavender clouds filled the room. RaChan waved it all away and blinked down at his feet, where an exhausted gray rat lay amidst the cloth of the _juban._

**2  
the worst of me  
finish**


	3. Just a Taste

**Four  
Just a Taste**

"Sweetie, put him down."

"Oh, but he's so soft and cuddly..."

"RaChan..."

He groaned, "Alright. Fine. Damnit."

He stopped nuzzling Yuki's unconscious rat form in his hands.

o o o

Kyou was laying on the tatami mat floor towards the back of the room, still unconscious, but twitching and grunting in his sleep. Yuki was presently resting in another room, having been looked over by Hatori, who had come home soon after the excitement ended. Hatori was standing off to the side, watching as Akito scrutinized the intruders kneeling before his seated form.

Blinking at the look in Akito's eyes, RaChan couldn't help but arch an eyebrow and scowl back at him. _What the hell's his problem...?_

When Akito finally spoke, his voice was strained, his neck still sore from the strangulation. "You had something to do with Yuki and Kyou's behavior..."

He looked at Hatsuharu, who wilted under the heat of his glare. "Tell me what you did."

Haru was trembling. It was bad enough he'd drugged Yuki and Kyou, but things would get worse fast when Akito found out he'd given his cousins a _love potion._

RaChan held up a hand and spoke in Haru's defense. "It's my fault. I gave him the wrong little mojo bag."

Now Akito turned his anger to the blonde. "What are you?"

RaChan smiled. "I'm an inventor. That drug was a failed experiment of mine. I didn't know Lolly had stolen my notes and made some, and I accidentally gave it to Haru--"

"Instead of what?"

Haru cringed. _He already knows, doesn't he? Don't say it... Please...!_

"A love potion."

Akito's eyes widened, then narrowed as his lips curled into a sneer. He smiled at Haru, his rage barely concealed. "Love potion..." he repeated slowly.

"Don't worry," RaChan assured him. "It's not, like, some form of voodoo mind control, or anything sinister like that. It was just supposed to plant a spark, you know, put a little romance in the air."

"Is that all..."

"Exactly. There was no malicious intent here. It was just a big mistake--"

_WHAP._

The word _mistake_ had barely left RaChan's lips when he was struck quiet by the startling sound of a hand crashing into the side of Haru's face.

RaChan and Megumi blinked at Akito, both shocked at how quickly the seemingly weak, sickly young man had leapt to his feet, rushed forward, and struck poor Haru hard enough to twist his entire upper torso in a sharp arc towards the floor. He'd had to put his hands out to keep from losing balance and toppling over. Haru didn't say anything. He kept his head down.

RaChan got to his feet and took a step towards Akito, hands out in a gesture of amity. "Hey, hey, that was totally uncalled for."

Akito slitted his eyes at RaChan, his voice a low hiss: "You'd better sit down."

"What the hell's your problem? Why are you so _mean?_ Need to get laid or something?"

"RaChan!"

Akito swung at RaChan-- he moved his face to the side, thinking Akito meant to punch him. He gasped in surprise as Akito clutched a handful of the blonde's hair and tore it out with a loud _ripping_ sound. He fell to his knees, scalp bleeding, eyes tearing up in pain.

_"Nnhh...!"_

Megumi took hold of his aijin, drawing him close. Akito and Hatori stood over them. Hatori said they needed to staunch the bleeding-- Megumi didn't seem to hear-- and Haru was watching from the sidelines.

After a few long seconds, Megumi lifted his head and glared at Akito. Within moments, Akito clutched his chest, and, gasping for breath, collapsed. Hatori began seeing to Akito.

Megumi began helping RaChan to his feet. He was bleeding quite profusely by now, so much that he was unsteady.

Haru stood and approached them. "Let me help..."

Megumi's head was lowered, but his voice was sharp: "I'm fine." They went to the sliding paper doors, RaChan holding onto Megumi for stability.

As they reached the doorway, they paused, and Megumi looked back at Haru long enough to tell him this:

"The drug will wear off in a few days. Keep them restrained in the meantime, and try not to take any of their words or actions to heart." That said, they left.

Haru watched until the two disappeared from view. He felt horrible about everything that had happened because of him. He glanced towards the back of the room, to where Kyou lay.

Kyou's eyes were open, and he was staring at Haru.

o o o

"Damn... Ow... Guess I'll be wearing hats for a while... Man, what a bastard..."

RaChan and Megumi were walking down the street, back to the shop, so Megumi could see to RaChan's wounds and let him lay down.

RaChan smiled weakly. "Thanks, Megs."

"For what, sitting there like a dumbass and watching that girl-fighter rip the top of your head off?"

"Thanks for not flipping out and killing that guy. Though he seems to need a kick in the pants." He sighed. "I just hope Haru and those kids will be okay... They've got a rough patch ahead of'em."

"Don't worry about them."

"I should go back and check on them in a few days."

"No. You hardly know those people. Let them clean up their own mess."

"But I feel responsible. I mean, this whole mess really is my fault--"

"Enough. I want you to stay away from that family. If that brat attacks you again, I'll have to kill him."

"Don't make such lousy jokes."

"I'm not joking."

"I hope Haru will be okay."

"Will you stop? You're driving me nuts."

"I'm just worried. ... Remember when I took it?"

"Yes."

"Man, I was acting like a crazed idiot for days... and all I did was lick some off my fingertip."

**4  
just a taste  
finish**

KimyouTeki: Short but sweet, huh? I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. Gomen!

Thanks for reviewing to DannyPhantomLover, iceprincess85, lonelygreen, luvwell, sykofangurl, My Bloody Hell, Oracle of Elements, Laurena, angelsblackwing (I totally agree that Akito needs an ass-whooping!), and Shou-Shou!

PS: Are you reading Tokyopop's American release of the GN's? A piece of my fanart got printed in the "Fans Basket" section of volume 4-- the pic of Haru with the caption "If I hear 'Got Milk?' one more time..." Isn't it cute?


	4. Closed for Cleaning

Sorry it took me so long to update. Please enjoy...

**---**

**-- o -- o -- o --**

**Four**

**---**

**Closed for Cleaning**

**-- o -- o -- o --**

**---**

"I wish I could see them."

Shigure sweatdropped, hiding his face behind his newspaper.

It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning. Yuki and Kyou had been at Sohma house for days now, and Tohru had not been allowed to see them.

Shigure was behind his desk, reading the paper. The sliding paper doors leading outside were open, and through them he could see Tohru sitting on the porch with a book.

Tohru gazed at the fluffy white clouds floating past. Her textbook sat forgotten beside her, its pages flickering with the breeze.

_I'm so worried about them..._

As if hearing her thoughts, Shigure said, "Don't worry so much, Tohru. They're with family. I just saw them last night, and they're being well taken care of."

**-- o -- o -- o --**

The door slid open and light streamed across the floor, stopping just short of Yuki's huddled form.

Akito stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself, his lips arched into a smirk.

"Yuki... How are we feeling today?"

Yuki was sitting against the wall, head lowered, face hidden. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his shackles jingled as he crossed his arms and laid them across his knees. He lifted his head and unflinchingly met Akito's gaze.

Akito made a conscious effort not to back away. Yuki noticed, and his smirk matched Akito's.

"I feel miserable. Does that _please_ you, Akito? That's your only purpose in life, if I'm not mistaken... to keep all of us as miserable as you are."

Akito's eyes widened and he sweatdropped, trembling. He hesitated, then rushed across the room and kicked Yuki in the shin.

Yuki grunted through clenched teeth, leaning into the wall and massaging the pain away. Akito loomed over him, pleased, but his pleasure and his smile vanished when he heard Yuki laugh.

Yuki sneered up at him through mussed purple bangs. "That's always been your M.O. Kick'em when they're down. You're a coward."

Appalled, Akito spun on his heel and retreated as fast as his feet could carry him.

**-- o -- o -- o --**

Haru lay sprawled in the middle of the room.

This was not his bedrom, but a dark, empty cell. Haru had been locked in here for... for...

He crinkled his brow. How long _had_ he been here?

He'd decided to count the days by the sun- and moon- rise through the wooden bars in his window, but he'd lost track.

Sighing at his forgetfulness, he sat up and began to stretch. As limb extensions phased into shadow boxing, his thoughts found Kyou.

He closed his eyes, focusing on balance and form. Kyou's crimson gaze watched him from the darkness under his eyelids.

_You're stronger than me... and Yuki's stronger than us both. Will I ever catch up?_

A small scratching noise brought Haru out of his thoughts. He followed the sound and saw a little orange cat squeezing his way between the bars in the window.

He squirmed, then wriggled, then hopped down to land on the tatami mat floor, never taking his gaze from Haru's.

"Found you."

He padded past Haru, to the sliding doors. "This is so stupid. Sure, they're locked, but they're made out of paper, for crying out loud." He smirked and brought out his claws.

"Kyou, don't. We can't go against Akito's orders."

He sat down and licked one of his paws."And why should I listen to anything that asshole has to say? Why the hell should I do anything but what I wanna do?"

"Please, Kyou. I don't want you to get in more trouble..."

Kyou stopped licking his paw and looked at Haru. "Right. I'm the big idiot who's always shooting his mouth off and screwing everything up, right? The worthless, stupid cat."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Yuki's been saying it for years. Not to mention everyone else in the family." He lowered his head, gazing off to the side. "Worthless cat."

Haru saw the sadness in Kyou's eyes. Before Kyou could react, Haru had scooped his cousin into an embrace.

"You're not the worthless cat. You're important to me, Kyou. You make me feel passionate about martial arts..."

Kyou began to struggle, unintentionally digging his claws into the flesh of Haru's arms.

"That's not what I want!"

_-- pon!_

Kyou was suddenly alot heavier in Haru's lap. The crimson eyes gazing into his were now human.

Haru blinked at Kyou and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form a thought, he was pushed to the floor, and Kyou's tongue was sliding into his mouth.

_"-- Mmph!"_

Kyou was on top of him, his nude body pressed against Haru's black t-shirt and black leather pants. He rolled his hips into Haru's and they simultaneously grunted. Although Haru's was from the startling arousal, Kyou's was from discomfort.

Kyou's hands started working at Haru's pants, trying to remove them as he moved his body into the space between Haru's thighs.

Haru struggled, tried to push Kyou away.

"Stop! STOP IT_-- Unnh!"_

It took Haru a minute to realize that Kyou had struck him across the face. The world went white for a few seconds. Slowly, his vision returned and Kyou was gripping his jaw painfully, holding his face close. He spoke in a low, sinister hiss:

"You better shut the fuck up."

Haru was shocked. Kyou always said pig-headed things, but he'd never said anything in such a cruel manner.

Kyou seemed to feel the same way-- he froze, their gazes locked, and something inside Kyou seemed to _snap_, as if he were coming out of a trance.

He slowly struggled to his feet, never breaking eye contact. His voice was very quiet and shaky.

"I'm sorry... I'm... sorry..."

Turning, he tore through the paper doors and vanished.

**-- o -- o -- o --**

"... Damnit, what the hell was he thinking?"

The curvy, petite blonde couldn't stop grumbling to herself as she swept chunks of crumbly wax off the floor of the magic shoppe.

"Thanks alot, Ez. Two weeks of relaxation, all gone _poof_ the moment I see your lame decoration ideas! Not to mention the fire hazard..."

"Um, excuse me..."

_"-- Yaaahh!"_ She jumped half a foot in the air before spinning to face Hatsuharu.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, we're closed for cleaning."

"Megumi let me in..."

"Hn." She peered at him, noticing the black-and-white hair. "You're the love potion kid."

She bowed. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about the mixup."

"No, don't apologize. It was no one's fault."

She straightened and smiled. "He said you were a sweetie."

Haru blushed.

"You're not here for the real thing, are you? Love potion is very dangerous."

"Is RaChan here?"

"Oh. He's still asleep, the lazy baka. I'll go wake him for you."

"Thank you very much", he called after her as she went to the back.

**-- o -- o -- o --**

Haru had not realized how badly he'd needed someone to talk to. He doubted the two he felt most at ease with-- Tohru and Momiji-- would be able to handle the issues that were tearing him up inside. He was grateful for RaChan's sympathetic ear.

"... He mumbled an apology and ran off. I tried to follow him, but I got lost, and next thing I knew, I was standing in front of your shop."

The two were sitting at a huge wooden table in the back of the shop. Haru thought that by now Akito must've found out that he and Kyou had escaped, but pushed thoughts of Akito's wrath away and took another sip of his ramune.

RaChan smiled, chin in hand. "Sounds like he's snapped out of it." He looked away for a second and blew out a sigh.

He stood and held his hand out for Haru's. "Come on. I'll help you find him."

**---**

**-- o -- o -- o --**

**closed for cleaning**

**---**

**finish**

**-- o -- o -- o --**

**---**

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update faster next time. BTW, if you're wondering what RaChan looks like, you can see a pic of him by clicking on a link I've just added to my profile.


End file.
